The MSKCC/CCNY/Vanderbilt PS-OC (PS-OC) is dedicated to developing pilot projects internal and external to the PS-OC. The opportunity to provide seed money and/or funding to support collaborative research will enhance enthusiasm and efforts across research laboratories Investigating the evolutionary dynamics of cancer initiation, progression, response to therapy, and the evolution of resistance. Expertise from transnetwork PS-OCs will enrich the research undertaken at our PS-OC and will help with the creation of new ideas. Our PS-OC will look for and provide extensive outreach interactions to incorporate the expertise of internal and external members of PS-OCs. Where it is not possible to give out funding to everyone interested, our leadership team will work with researchers both internal and external to the PS-OC to further develop innovative ideas and to connect junior people to a greater extent with collaborators in the field. The Center will allocate 5% of the direct cost award ($112,500) to internal PS-OC pilot projects and $50,000 for projects external to the PS-OC annually. Designees of the PS-OC will score internal and external pilot project proposals based on quality, innovation, timeline, scientific merit, and fit with the overarching framework of this PS-OC. Proposals will need to align with or expand on the mission of the PS-OC. Internal submissions by investigators (faculty and/or post docs) of the MSKCC/CCNY/Vanderbilt and investigators external to the PS-OC are invited to submit research applications via the PS-OC Administrator each year. A call for applications will occur and all submissions are due 6 weeks prior to the Semi Annual CAC meetings. It will be underscored to investigators that collaborative projects and fast acting proposals will be given special consideration. The PS-OC will designate the Center Advisory Committee (CAC) to peer-review and score all applications. The CAC will meet In person to review, prioritize and evaluate the applications for merit and relevance to the overarching framework of the PS-OC. The CAC will then review and approve the budgets for each project. The projects will be reviewed and measured for success according to the same criteria used for the major 3 research projects. Award notices will be sent out by the PS-OC Administrator within 10 days of the CAC semi annual meetings. (See Appendix A for a copy of the application). Internal and External awardees will be asked to present their findings and progress at the annual PS-OC conference/workshop and where applicable will be integrated into the three main MSKCC/CCNY/Vanderbilt PS-OC projects. The MSKCC/CCNY/Vanderbilt PS-OC will also dedicate $100,000 annually to fund Trans-Network projects in collaboration with other PS-OCs developed by the NCI. Collaboration across all PS-OCs will elevate and unify the purpose of this initiative. The diverse expertise of the individual PS-OCs, their research projects and cores will provide opportunities for novel, interdisciplinary interactions and cross-fertilization between the individual centers and their research plans.